Where Silence Has Lease
by Darkfairyflutters
Summary: Dumbledore's meddling introduces Severus to an intriguing but silent beauty. As he gets to know her and unravel the tight web of mystery that surrounds her, she causes him to question his own beliefs and logic. In time, they will grow to depend upon one another, though, will he ever realize he needs her just as much as she needs him?
1. What a Smile Can Bring

**Disclaimer:** I in no way own the rights to Harry Potter and its plethora of characters by JK Rowling. I'm just borrowing several and playing with them in her magical world. My OC, her attributes, and the plot she gets entangled within belong to me. If you enjoy the story, please leave me a review. This tale begins the summer prior to Order of the Phoenix.

* * *

**Where Silence Has Lease**

"_It's the forests where silence has lease;_

_It's the beauty that thrills me with wonder,_

_It's the stillness that fills me with peace."_

-Robert Service

**Chapter 1: What a Smile Can Bring**

Severus slammed a balled fist into his pillow, growling out a frustrated snarl as he attempted to rumple it into a more obliging lump. His entire evening had been nothing but wasted away hours, unable to get _her_ from his mind. Never before had a pretty face put him so on edge. What was worse, he had no idea why she was somehow different, but there was an unmistakable air of intriguing mystery surrounding her. And in that, lay a subtle and drawing allure he had not experienced for many a year. The only obvious conclusion was that Dumbledore had an unexplained trick up his sleeve, and Severus was not in the know as to who she was or where she had come from. Being in the dark about any of the headmaster's plans never bode well. He'd learned that valuable lesson long ago. Inhaling a lungful of chilled night air, again his mind ran over the events of the meeting from earlier that very evening.

Dumbledore had spent a great deal of time wearing away a path along the dingy hearth of the basement kitchen in Grimmauld Place. At first, Severus attributed it to the fact that the guard was due in at any moment with that provoking Potter child, but once he had been safely ensconced within the walls of the Black house, the disturbed pace only quickened.

"She's never late, never without good reason," the headmaster murmured to himself, looking at his magical watch. "What ever could be keeping them?"

Sitting stiff and straight in a wooden chair, only Severus' black eyes moved, watching the aged wizard's pacing. Once the Order meeting began, Dumbledore assumed control, though Severus could still read his agitation, which did not wholly dissipate until there came a hearty knock at the closed kitchen door.

Immediately Dumbledore turned, and grasping the knob, opened it to allow the untimely visitor. His tall, imposing figure blocked the view and Severus continued observing with only mild interest when he heard the hushed tones belonging to that of Minerva McGonagall.

When their talk finished, Minerva took several steps into the kitchen before turning to motion at another person standing on the stairs behind her. "Come dearie, this is a safe haven." Holding out her hand, she nodded encouragingly, "That's right, come in. They're all waiting on us."

A slender, alabaster hand gripped Minerva's, and a hooded figure stepped forward, clad in a simple but elegant cloak of fern green velvet. While the hood conveniently obscured all features, Severus instantly knew from the feminine cut and style, as well as her movements that she was indeed female. As she and Minerva approached the empty seats beside him, he spied several long, straying wisps of golden hair. Gracefully settling into the chair next to him, Severus finally caught sight of her face, and oh, what a sweet, inviting face she had.

Dumbledore's unusually anxious state, combined with the arrival of this stranger, heightened Severus' curiosity. Unexpectedly ensnared in the mystery of who she was, he unwillingly stared much longer than he ever intended. Her eyes were a blazing forest green and her beautiful face as refreshing and welcoming as the first fragile blooms of springtime. Under his scrutinous gaze, she turned and offered him a shy smile. Hastily looking away, Severus drew in a deep, silent breath, taking in the soft mix of florals and woodland herbs. With some controlled effort, he refocused his thoughts back on the meeting, giving his report, and adding a rare comment when he felt the need.

Once the meeting adjourned, Severus lingered longer than usual or necessary, expecting a formal introduction of this newcomer to the Order, but it never came. He felt a brief stab of disappointment, for he felt oddly eager to peer into her captivating face again and especially intrigued to learn her name. However, when several members made their exit, Severus decided to follow before the irritating Sirius Black engaged him in their customary battle of barbs.

Severus' hand reached for the black metal doorknob, but upon hearing the sound of swishing fabric approaching, he chanced a backward glance. The velvet hooded woman was standing just behind him, keenly staring up at him. He regarded her for a long moment as her emerald eyes sparkled and her rose-pink lips parted in what appeared to be a lush smile meant only for him.

Now, hours later, he could not get her sweet-faced image out of his head and he'd almost ruined a potion for it. What was different about her, almost intoxicating his mind? It had never happened with other pretty witches. Was it simply the offer of her unbiased smile? Those were rarely given to him, and especially not by beautiful woman.

Scrunching his eyes shut, he rolled onto his side. This unknown creature was causing an upheaval to his senses and he did not even know her name, and yet, despite that fact, he thought her quite surprisingly desirous. Sighing, his adept hand strayed downward, under his long, gray nightshirt, soon finding its goal. With her glorious image firmly etched upon his mind, his hand steadily worked to relieve the buildup. Imagining her graceful hand wrapped around his firm manhood, and her rosy lips touching the rounded tip, it didn't take him long. A low grunt issued forth from his throat as the hot liquid erupted forth onto his bed sheets.

The relief was only temporary, though. Damn her for arousing a normally dormant side within him, and damn Dumbledore for all his mysterious secrets. Kicking the sheet from his sweaty body, he vowed to discover who she was and if she was anything more than a pretty face.


	2. Be Careful What You Wish For

**I thank you all for your interest in my story and I hope you enjoy this chapter which further builds the setting between Severus and Annika, my OC. **

**Chapter 2: Be Careful What You Wish For**

Over the next two weeks, Severus often found his mind wandering to the exceptional beauty he'd glimpse. Part of him was upset for allowing a lovely face to direct his thoughts in such a way that he needed to seek release, while another part of him felt grateful for the unexpected but pleasant distraction. Seldom did he happen upon such random occurrences that ever broke through the bleak monotony of his embittered life.

An Order meeting and two private discussions with Albus Dumbledore had come and gone, with no return of, or mention of the mysteriously alluring visitor. An indignant irritation was steadily scratching at the back of his mind. It was not acceptable that Dumbledore allow a newcomer into their midst with no introduction and explanation. All involved were at constant risk, most especially him. Severus felt entitled to know who she was and what her affiliations were. The longer he pondered the matter, the more disgruntled he became over it, and a decision was reached. He would confront the aged wizard on the matter.

Decisively standing to his feet, he lifted a hand to summon his black traveling cloak when a house ward signaled the arrival of visitor to his own front door. Casting his gaze on the mantle clock, Severus noted the late hour and cautiously headed into the hallway. He was not expecting any visitors.

Securing his protective enchantments, Severus opened the door to discover it pitch black outside. All light from the streetlamps and surrounding buildings had been vanquished. There appeared to be a slow, swirling mist. His senses were acutely attentive as he readily gripped his wand, and his black eyes quickly searched for a signal or sign pointing toward friend or foe, when out of the blackness stepped Dumbledore.

"Evening Severus. Pardon the late intrusion, but I have come to impose upon you for a most important and immediate favor." The headmaster's blue eyes twinkled as he gave a slight bow in his plum-colored satin robes. "Might we come in?"

His brow arched at the word _we,_ but with a curt nod, Severus stood back, allowing him entry. Instead, Dumbledore stepped aside as well, making a motion toward the dark mist, and out of it came the very woman who had been plaguing Severus' thoughts.

When they were assembled in the living room of Spinner's End, Severus had no qualms at outrightly and openly staring at the lovely stranger. She stood before him, clad once again in a velvet traveling cloak. This time it was of the darkest of forest greens. So dark was it that in the flickering shadow of candles it appeared black in color.

"Time is pressing, so I must be brief. Allow me to present Annika, Annika Orrla," began Dumbledore, nodding toward the young woman. "And Annika, my dear, this is Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts."

Annika offered her slender, pale hand. Severus barely moved his fixed gaze from her face as he accepted and shook it. Upon her warm skin meeting his, he experienced a momentary surge of untamed magic flowing through his veins.

"Hello,' she said in a soft melodious voice.

Severus, only nodded, forcefully pulling his dark eyes from her shining emerald ones to look at the headmaster. "Headquarters?"

"Headquarters holds more commotion than Annika is used to," explained Dumbledore. "She is a distant relation of Minerva's. Suffice to say, Minerva has found herself in a scheduling quandary. Therefore Annika is in need of a safe place to stay tucked out of sight. Just for a few days, mind you."

Clenching his jaw, Severus did not buy the cock and bull story for a second, but he held his tongue, knowing that Dumbledore would say nothing more on the matter at present. Without a doubt, Severus would quietly investigate the validity of the claims.

Dumbledore chuckled as he continued. "Sirius has always been rather heavy-handed with over charming the ladies, you know. And Annika does not take well to Remus' unique aversion to the full moon. Of course, Mrs. Weasley was more than willing to tend to her, but the motherly coddling was a bit excessive. Well, it was quite the theatrical showdown. The less people around, the better for Annika."

A supremely pleased smirk grew on Severus' face. He hardly took in anything after Dumbledore's comment referring to the scoundrel Black. The suggestion of a houseguest would normally be flat out refused by him, but he found a large amount of comfort in knowing this beauty would be in his care, over the likes of Sirius Black. That fact alone might make this interruption entirely tolerable.

"I'm sure you can manage her successfully," Albus stated, and then, leaning toward Severus, he dropped his voice to a whisper. "Minerva did mention they had several squabbles about clothing. You know women…." Dumbledore shrugged, giving a quick wink over the top of his half-moon spectacles.

Directing his vision back to Annika, Severus realized he had yet to see her without her traveling cloak. It was obvious to him that no matter what she wore, she would undoubtedly appear equally attractive.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I must take my leave now, but I will return to collect her in two or three days' time."

The next thing Severus knew, they were at his front door with Dumbledore taking Annika's hand and kissing the back of it. "If there's anything you require, Severus will see to it, my dear." Stepping out into the black mist, he popped his head back through the doorway. "I almost forgot, Severus… Annika is mute."

Severus brow furrowed in confusion. "What? I clearly heard her -"

"Excellent!" the headmaster grinned broadly, clapping his wrinkled hands together. "So it works with you as well. Rather, you heard her mind reaching out to yours when you touched hands. Doesn't happen with most. Probably due to your superior Legilimency skills." And with that, Dumbledore vanished.

Frowning, Severus considered his unexpected predicament while Annika stood close to the hearth, gazing around the living room. Entertaining others was not his forte and he was quite unsure of how he felt being thrust into such an unusual situation, especially with someone that was mute. At least there would be no incessant chatter to endure.

"I suppose you need a place to sleep," he finally mused aloud. "If you want to remove your cloak, I'll show you to a room so you may get settled."

Annika simply reached up and pushed back the hood, lowering it to reveal her massive amounts of golden, honey colored hair. When the hood touched her shoulders, it faded away, melting into nothingness. Beneath where the rich green velvet had been, she wore a long flowing and wispy dress of ivory chiffon. Severus inhaled sharply over his first sight of her figure. It was most pleasing, especially in the sheer, clinging fabric that accentuated the supple curves of her slender body.

Rendered speechless save for the sudden throbbing of his groin, Severus swept a hand toward a concealed door that led to the stairs. Annika sweetly smiled, and as she moved toward him, the light fabric molded tighter to her form, highlighting the most suggestive of outlines along her figure, making the short trek up the stairs somewhat painful within his tightening trousers.

The upstairs of Spinners End held a straightforward layout. Severus' room was to the right, a spare room to the left and a bathroom in-between. Opening the door of her room and allowing her to enter first was the gentlemanly choice but a poor mistake on his part. In the close, confined space of the hallway, her hip just grazed against the straining fabric of his trousers, causing Severus to grope at the doorframe in order to steady himself. He had desired to know more about her, and now, he would be receiving far more than he bargained for.

Annika appeared quite satisfied by the small room and its many oddities. It was laden with piles of books, extra potion supplies, stored ingredients, and many random trinkets. With a charming smile, she lightly ran her fingertips over the dusty top of a stack of old books. Watching her graceful movements caused a tingle to run the length of Severus' spine. He shifted his footing to mask the tenting of his black trousers as she busied herself with happily surveying the nighttime view out the back window.

Several hours later, Severus woke and hurriedly sat up in bed as the remnants of an intensely erotic dream washed away, toward the edges of his mind, leaving the combined feeling of euphoria and frustration. In the lingering haze, he attempted to separate reality from fantasy.

Stealthily, he opened the door of the spare room, believing it simply a colorful dream until his eyes found confirmation of the sleeping beauty upon the bed. She lay on her side, facing away from him with the blankets pulled just past her hip. In the dim light, he could clearly discern that she wore nothing to sleep in. Fighting the intense desire to slip into bed next to her, Severus hurriedly closed the door and returned to his own room. Annika Orrla was most definitely a reality, though any desire for her would have to remain strictly a fantasy. Crawling back into his own bed, his face twisted into a tight grimace, knowing such a beauty would only mock his clearly infatuated interest. He had desired to learn more about her but a more intimate knowledge would bring him no contentment. He could protray nothing more than what he always did; he would focus on remaining indifferent and absolutely unaffected.


	3. How About Them Apples?

******Thanks for continuing to read. I'd love to hear any thoughts. **

**Chapter 3: How About Them Apples?**

A fitful sleep, combined with a mind brimming full of unanswered questions, woke Severus early. Rarely did he lounge in bed, but this morning he lay pondering several predicaments, his arms crossed and resting above his head. A detailed plan of action was needed to get through the next several days with Annika. It needed to be the kind of plan that would disrupt his daily routine as little as possible since there were several significant tasks he must accomplish before the start of term. Surely she could entertain herself while he worked, and if nothing else, he was at least assured that the time would remain quiet, the way he preferred.

Listening to the constant smattering of rain hitting his bedroom window, his thoughts drifted back to how she'd looked in her sheer, flowing dress. A ripple of lust surged through him, and in attempting to bury it, Severus certainly hoped he would find her wearing far less provocative clothes for remainder of her visit.

There came a soft, repeated tapping at the window. The wind was picking up, possibly building into a late summer thunderstorm. Rolling over to his side, he propped his head up on his hand and stared toward the heavy drapes that shielded the dull, cloudy morning light from his eyes. Suddenly gripped with a strange feeling, plainly telling him something was very off, Severus whipped the blanket from his body, quickly stood on the cold wooden floor, and rushed to the window.

Shoving the drapes back, absolute shock met his black eyes as he stared into the shining emerald ones belonging to Annika. A gleeful smile was plastered across her wet face as she clung to the branches of the decrepit and gnarled apple tree which stood in the middle of the tiny backyard.

Flinging the window upward in unprecedented haste, Severus snarled out in a low voice. "What in the bloody blazes are you doing?"

Still smiling, Annika simply blinked at him and holding out her hand, she happily offered him two gleaming, red apples. Caught off guard by the awkward situation, he grabbed them away from and promptly dropped them to the bedroom floor, more concerned with getting the audacious witch back inside his house and _out_ of his tree. His blazing eye flashed to her and he found her again offering him two more apples through the open window.

"Enough with the damned apples!" he growled, his brow furrowing with indignant anger. "Get inside, _now_."

His impatience at allowing her to climb in the window herself got the better of him. It was raining, everything was wet, and the tree bark slippery. The last thing he needed was for her to fall and break her pretty neck while under his protective care. Bracing his knee against the wall, Severus leaned out the window, and grabbing a tight hold of her slender wrist, his other hand worked its way around her waist as he pulled her inside.

Being much lighter than he'd anticipated, Annika practically flew into his arms as he yanked, knocking him backward to the floor. Severus' head sharply smarted from its impact upon the wood. Letting out a husky groan, and blinking his eyes to refocus his vision, he froze as he found himself staring up at Annika's chest. He was pinned to the floor with her straddling his waist. With the light of the window behind her and her long golden hair freely flowing over her shoulders, she almost appeared as an angel. It had been years since Severus had found himself in such a precarious position with any woman and never had it been such a beautiful woman.

Annika observed him with concerned eyes. Cautiously, she reached out a hand and ran her soft fingers over his forehead, brushing his black hair from his eyes. Lifting his head slightly from the floor, his hand swiftly reached up and caught hers.

She frowned. "Are you damaged?"

For the second time, he heard her voice in his head. The only response he could manage was to shake his head as he stared up at her, a glazed expression over his black eyes. Ever so slowly, he released his grip on her hand. With a sweet smile replacing her concern, Annika rested her palm in the center of his chest, and with her other hand, she lifted a vibrant red apple to her lips, taking a healthy bite out of it. Severus found himself still unable to form words when she offered him a bite of the same apple while she chewed. His thoughts were finally forming in a coherent fashioin, and immediately, he knew _exactly_ why Minerva had taken issue with Annika and her clothes, for she was sitting atop of him, completely naked and unabashed.

His wide eyes shifted from the proffered red apple before his lips to the pair of perfectly supple and perky breasts that were openly on display. Swallowing hard, he knew which delicious fruit he desired to partake of, and his body rapidly made its approval of that fact known. Grappling to bring his thoughts into submission, though, Severus firmly fixed his gaze upon her jubilant face as he attempted to touch only her bare waist. Extracting her from his body was the first obstacle, and after that achievement, he'd see about clothing her in a posthaste manner.

There was honestly no way to be delicate about it, and when he had all but shoved her off, he stood, backing away to rip the pallid gray sheet from his bed. In several decisive movements, he had it securely wrapped around her shoulders, concealing her naked form as she knelt on the floor, watching him most curiously.

"Clothes," he began in a hissing whisper, "clothes are not only a necessity but a requirement if you are going to remain in this house." Severus richly forced out the last few words with dramatic punctuated pause. "_Is_… _that_… _clear_?"

Looking at him through her long lashes, Annika's rosy lips pursed together, giving the tiniest hint of an amused smirk. Her slender hand stretched out from the sheet, collecting two of the discarded apples from the floor. Then, with the greatest of ease she stood, gracefully walking to the door, the sheet trailing behind her like a billowing robe. Before exiting, she looked over her shoulder at Severus, taking another large bite of her apple and throwing him a devilish wink.

Rubbing the back of his head, Severus expelled a pent up breath and collapsed on the edge of his bed. It was only seven o'clock in the morning and it had started unlike any he could have ever dared to imagine. _Naked_. She had been naked. And in his room. Naked and wet, _and_ straddling him on the floor. His nostrils flared as he pounded a frustrated fist into the mattress. Something had to be done. This brazen young woman could _not_ succeed in getting the better of him, yet again.


	4. Adventures in the Alley

**I apologize for the wait but hope you enjoy this new chapter. Also forgive any typos and errors, I don't have a beta as of yet and I know I miss things along the way. **

**Chapter 4: Adventures in the Alley**

Their first day together passed in relative silence and calm, with barely a word spoken, and no further incidents. With an observant yet guarded glance at Annika when he could spare it, Severus worked through brewing several necessary potions for his own private stores. He had no idea how she actually passed the time, but as none of his warding spells sounded to announce that she'd gotten herself into anything off-limits, he was not overly concerned.

He couldn't help take extra notice of her attire after their unexpected encounter in his bedroom. She wore a long, flowing empire-waisted dress of a rich plum color that appeared to be made from delicately handcrafted lace. The neckline scooped rather suggestively, and the trumpet sleeves were sheer, hanging past her fingertips. Severus noted that it fit her figure as if tailored specifically for her, though the style appeared rather vintage. Normally, he paid no mind to what women wore, but given the fact he knew what the lacy fabric concealed, more than once he battled his thoughts for control.

Before retiring that evening, Severus saw to securing the windows and doors of his house so that they would open to no one but himself. For extra measure, he also cast a charm over her door that would alert him should she choose to wander in the night.

Early the next morning he stood, staring out the rain-washed kitchen window. The heavy growling of his stomach reminded him that neither of them had eaten anything of consequence the day before. If all she'd eaten were the apples, she had to be hungry. A pan of hearty sausages and potatoes sat frying on the stove, and on the counter sat a blue bowl of eggs. He'd been about to crack several open when he realized something outside was quite amiss. The apple tree stood, gnarled as always, the tiny, rain-soaked yard barren as usual, and the back alleyway vacant. Still, his black eyes searched through the steady rain and could discover nothing, and yet, he could not shake the feeling.

Hearing a soft inhale of breath, Severus turned to find Annika standing behind him. His black eyes scanned over the elegant piling of woven golden braids that framed her pretty face before following her gaze to settle on the bowl of eggs. He watched her step forward and gently pick one up. Holding it for a moment and seeming perplexed, she covered the egg with both hands and held it close to her face for careful inspection.

Raising a brow and rolling his eyes, Severus plucked it from her fingers, and with the wave of his hand, the eggs neatly cracked and poured themselves into the pan. Jumping back, Annika's emerald eyes widened in great concern.

He distinctly heard her words in his mind. "They will never hatch!"

"That is the general idea with edible eggs," Severus snorted as he watched her rosy lips pucker into a frown. "Fried, poached, or scrambled, but not hatched."

Ignoring her sad expression, he went back to overseeing the cooking food. When she did not partake of any of the offered breakfast, he briefly considered the possibility of her being one of those so-called enlightened witches who believed it wrong to eat animals. If she got hungry enough, he figured she would find something else to eat, if not more apples.

After breakfast Severus called Annika into the dusty, book-laden living room. "I have several errands to attend to in Diagon Alley today. Leaving you here is not an option, so you will be accompanying me. We leave in ten minutes." Noting a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, he firmly added, "You will stay with me, there will be _no_ wandering."

Annika donned her fern green cloak and secured it around her shoulders, covering her pale turquoise dress. It was a similar cut and style to the purple one from the day before, making Severus suspect that she spent a hefty sum on clothing. He still knew next to nothing about her, though he had a strong hunch that she came from a wealthy wizarding family.

A short time later, they were inside an old, magical bookshop, one lesser known and rarely frequented by students and those he did not wish to encounter. Annika excitedly flipped through the pages of black velvet-covered book while he waited for the shop owner to find his special order. Severus was about to pay when she nudged his arm, holding out the large book and nodding toward it.

"You must be joking," he snorted indignantly. "Have you no money?"

"Please?" Annika smiled sweetly and batted her eyes as her voice sounded in his head. "My father will repay you."

"Damn right, he will," Severus murmured to himself, shaking his head.

Begrudgingly taking the book from her and placing it on the counter, Severus' eyes read the gold title. _Enchanted Forests and the Fabled Fae: _A Fully Illustrated Guide by Windy Willows_. _It appeared to consist of amazingly detailed artwork but seemed a rather odd choice for her. Giving her a questioning glance however, he found her face radiant with elation over the book. An unexpected grin tugged at the cover of his mouth as he paid.

With their purchases shrunken and stowed in the pocket of his black traveling cloak, Severus led her through the crowded street to the apothecary shop. He quickly busied himself with searching out the very best of ingredients, hand selecting each and making sure it was of premium quality. Continually bumping into Annika quickly caused his agitation to mount, and after the fifth time, he whipped around to confront her.

His rebuke died out before reach his lips as he caught sight of her opening a crate of miniature frogs and a cage of large emerald moths. Watching the freed creatures pour out, she quickly stepped back, bumping into him again.

Severus sharply gripped her arm, hissing into her ear. "_What_ exactly are you doing?"

Wrenching her arm from his hold, she turned to look up at him with stunned eyes. "They were asking to be freed. They don't belong in cages."

"_They_ do not have any say in the matter as _they_ don't speak," he growled in her ear, discreetly waving his wand to secure the creatures back where they belonged before the clerk took notice. "They are gathered and sold for _use_, not for the whim of simply setting them free again."

Annika blinked up at him with dramatically sad eyes and he could just imagine what thought was going through her head. "_No_," he snapped. "No, I will not purchase them _all_ just so you can free them, no matter how much gold you might promise from your father."

At that moment, he felt something scurry over his shoe, and looking down, he observed several varieties of mice running about. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw every mouse cage along the back wall had been opened. Severus inhaled sharply to keep from entirely losing his patience. He had entertained the idea of leaving her locked in her room while he went out, and now, he quite regretted not doing so.

Pointing to the door, he spoke in a low, dangerous tone. "Go wait outside. _Now_."

Biting her lower lip and smiling innocently, Annika pulled up her velvet hood and headed out into the rain. Severus' narrowed eyes followed her retreating back, then he saw to returning the scattering mice to their homes while the shopkeeper was busy calming a box of wildly chirping crickets. It only took him a few minutes more to complete his list of supplies, and once paid, he hurried out after Annika. The last thing he wanted to deal with was her discovering the many caged owls across the street at Eeyelops. Freed birds would take much longer to collect.

Owls were no concern to her when he spotted her standing next to a street cart full of produce. She was inspecting the fruit as he stalked toward her, ready to give her an earful of venomous reprimands. His angry speech pushed aside when she sampled a handful of grapes and the cart's peddler grabbed her by the shoulders, slamming her into it.

"You little thief! Can you not read the sign? It clearly says no eating _before_ buying!" spat the angry owner, shaking her repeatedly. "Answer me, you stupid woman!"

Severus could read the fear on her face, plain as anything, and despite the tedious trouble she'd just caused in the apothecary, he felt fiercely protective over her now. Annika's well-being was after all entrusted to him. Holding his readied wand, he waited a moment longer to see how things would play out.

"Hmm, if you're not gonna answer, I can think of other ways of getting a pretty witch to talk," crooned the peddler with a nasty laugh, pushing his body to hers and trapping her tightly against the cart.

Annika's mouth opened wide in a desperate cry, though no sound came out. Severus, having witnessed more than enough, swiftly flicked his wand, and the peddler flew backward, splashing onto the muddy puddle and landing on his rump.

"Step away from the cart, Annika," Severus directed in a firm voice.

Her chest was heaving and Severus could tell she was on the verge of tears so he offered no reaction to her grabbing his arm for support. Taking several calculated steps forward with Annika safely in tow, he placed a steady foot on the peddler's winded chest, pointing his wand and looking down his formidable nose at the foul man.

"You threaten someone over a mouthful of grapes? You would have been paid in full, for whatever she wanted, but since you over-reacted to such a simple indiscretion, it's clear that you are worthless and entirely indecent." Severus stepped back, and pointing his wand at the cart, blasted a hole in the side of it, its content spilling over the sides, smashing and rolling into the dirty street.

Severus made certain they were several blocks away before stopping and directing his attention back to Annika. He realized she was probably hungry and he should have been more mindful of that fact. She was in his care after all, by order of Dumbledore, and he was not in the habit of completing less than thorough tasks for the headmaster, no matter how irksome the old wizard's requests were.

Her green eyes darted all around as he watched her. She was still shaken and obviously frightened by the experience. Calming women down after a scare was not a trait he held in spades, so he hoped it would soon pass with his vague attempt.

Reaching out his index finger, he lifted her chin. "Are you hungry?"

Annika rapidly blinked, simply nodding her head. Severus guided her into a reputable store and encouraged her to select whatever foods suited her fancy. She was not shy about filling a basket with a variety of fruits and a selection of vegetables, topping it off with a container of imported chocolate mousse.

Eager to return home after the eventful trip, Severus paid, and they exited to the street. The rain was tapering off to a light drizzle and he was mentally adding up the amount of gold that was owed him when he felt a soft warmth wrap around his fingers and squeeze. Severus stopped and looked down at her, unused to the particular feeling of someone holding his hand.

"Thank you, Severus." Her words softly entered his mind with her warm lips boldly meeting his. "Thank you."

Inhaling sharply, Severus froze. How was it that she kept managing to render him speechless?


	5. Evening Ponderings

**Chapter 5: Evening Ponderings**

Early in the morning, the day following their adventure in the alley, Dumbledore returned and the young witch, most mysterious to Severus, was gone, as quickly as she had arrived. The weeks following her departure soon wove themselves into months. School resumed and his divided roles for the headmaster grew in their depth and duplicity. Not another word was uttered in regards to Annika, and the only proof Severus retained of her very existence was in a letter, dispatched to him from Gringott's bank, informing him of a rather substantial deposit to his account.

There were brief moments where Severus found himself devising a variety of excuses to seek out McGonagall, and through the course of misguided discussion, casually approach the topic of her supposed distant relation, Annika Orrla. But his ever guarded aloof and elusive side forbid him from actually carrying out such a notion, never wanting to raise the suspicion that he was not in the constant know of any pertinent information.

Instead, he did his best to put the witch from his waking mind, while still, she haunted his dreams far more than he would readily admit to even himself. Giving into his carnal needs was a guilty pleasure he hated to indulge in but the vividly alluring and stirring memory of Annika, naked and straddling him, fueled his release on many cold, lonely nights. His remorse and self-reproach grew each time, knowing it was another witch that forever held his heart, despite the lustful infatuation this blond enigma cast over him.

It was late in the evening on Halloween when Severus sat on the edge of his bed, holding a crudely carved wooden box in his calloused hands. For a long time he simply stared at the black box, pondering its treasured contents. He used to take them out and lovingly examine them, almost nightly, but with the passage of time, and fear of the continual wearing on his most sacred items, Severus forced that habit to cease. Now, though the box held the honored place of being the most prized possession he owned, he only dared disturb the items within it when he needed a visceral reminder for his chosen path in life.

In the low, flickering candlelight, he placed a reverent hand on the lid of the wooden box, closing his dark eyes. There was only one goal in life that mattered and it was the achievement of that goal that tethered him to his treacherous and unwavering course. Severus' unyielding devotion could only ever be held by another witch. Annika was merely a distraction, albeit a pleasant and tangible one, nothing more. She was not the witch his heart truly longed for, despite how forcibly the young, alluring beauty had wormed her way into his head after their brief, yet dynamic encounter.

Eventually, Severus resigned himself to the idea that he may never uncover any further information in regards to Annika. It did not stop him from conjuring his own hypothesis from time to time, but he never once came close to the actual truth that surrounded her.

On Christmas eve, he settled into his shabby, threadbare armchair by the crackling fire at Spinner's End with a glass of rich, honey-amber brandy cradled in his left hand. Taking a slow, savoring sip, he closed his weary eyes, stretched out his long legs, and rested his head against the stiff cushioning of the chair. The peaceful silence that hung in the air around him was obligingly and readily welcomed as he allowed himself to completely relax and lower his guard for the first time in many months. True quiet could never be fully obtained within the walls of Hogwarts.

The seldom-found peace lasted only several minutes before a simple knock sounded upon his front door. His eyes remained closed as an inward groan sharply projected itself outward. There was only one wizard who would dare seek an audience with him on such a night. With a frustrated sigh, Severus finally opened his eyes, and setting his glass atop a pile of dusty books, he slowly stood, making his way to the door.

Severus opened it to find a twinkling smile and merry eyes of blue. He said nothing as he followed the headmaster back into his meager living room.

At once, Dumbledore's careful eyes settled on the blazing fire. "It looks as though Arthur will make a full recovery and that is most fortunate. The appropriate tales have been told, excuses have been delivered, the children in question have been sorted, and now, I would not object to a well-earned brandy."

Soon both wizards were sitting in silence, sipping their glasses of brandy and listening to the soft crackle from the fire and private thoughts spinning within their own heads.

"Severus, it seems as though I must intrude upon your hospitality once more," Dumbledore stated, bringing his fingertips together and peering over them. "Annika is again in need of a safe, tucked away place to stay. Hogwarts is not an option, not with Dolores there. Far too many questions would be asked. In addition, I do hate to send an extra person to Grimmauld Place, at the moment. If I'm not mistaken, the two of you seemed to get on well enough."

Giving a noncommittal shrug, Severus sat taller in his chair. "If she is in need of a safe haven, I believe I am entitled to know what dangers might present themselves. I do have my own dangers to think of, as you very well know."

"It is a rather unique situation. I am currently negotiating for a formidable, future alliance with her father," began Dumbledore. "For decades, he has remained removed from the affairs of the Wizarding World. As of late, he is interested in our cause. It is a very delicate and complicated predicament, and I cannot speak any further on it, other than to say that I promised her father the best protection the Order can provide while she is visiting."

Indulging in a long sip of brandy, Severus narrowed his black eyes in question. "And she is visiting why?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "I should think your keen mind will have that reason worked out soon enough."

Neither spoke, until at last, the headmaster stood. "So you are agreeable to looking after her?"

Severus tightly pursed his thin lips and offered a curt nod, his face not betraying the eagerness growing within him. "Have I really the choice to refuse?"

With twinkling eyes, Dumbledore patted his shoulder. "Knew I could count on you, Severus, as always."

The curiosity Severus felt in desiring to see her once again was undeniable, despite knowing the internal havoc it would also bring. He and the headmaster conversed for several minutes more, and Dumbledore took his leave after promising to send word of when to expect Annika's arrival.

For the second time that night, Severus settled into the worn armchair. His glass was refilled and his mind was teeming with numerous speculations. Severus turned several plausible theories around in his thoughts as he sipped his brandy, and by midnight, there was one possibility that kept rising above the others.

He was vaguely familiar with an obscure legend of a small group of witches and wizards who wanted no interaction or affiliation with any magical governing body. They chose to live out of bounds, exploring the magical arts in a variety of unorthodox ways, apart from wizards and muggles alike, as if they did not exist. No information was available about the shrouded group and the Ministry of Magic held no official position, acknowledging or denying its existence. The tales varied greatly, so much, that there was no real way to be sure if the legend was fact or fiction.

Severus thoroughly enjoyed unearthing anything hidden and delving into the secrets of others, especially if he could benefit from the knowledge. If Annika was indeed from this mysterious group, he was determined to discover the truth by whatever means necessary. An anxious shiver tingled along his spine at the thought of her. She would soon be within the confines of his house, where anything could happen. This time, he would be prepared; this time, he would keep the upper hand at all times.

**I thank you for your patience in the long wait for this chapter. My gracious thanks to those of you who have read, reviewed, favorited and/or followed.**


End file.
